1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a virtual navigation system and method capable of realizing an actual environment by use of a moving image, and more particularly, to a system of virtually navigating using a moving image, in which the moving image taken when actually driving along a route is stored, and actual road information is displayed by use of the moving image related to a traveling route from a departure point to a destination, thereby exactly guiding the traveling route.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, in order to acquire the information on a road of which although a user have been to the road the user has a poor memory, or of which a user is unfamiliar with the road because of the first time to the road, the user utilizes a map or a rough map. However, it is difficult to search a destination itself by use of the map or rough map. In addition, since the map or rough map provides simple information, it is inadequate for the complex road.
In order to solve the drawback described above, a topographical searching system or route searching system has been developed. The topographical searching system is to display the information on the destination inputted by the user and a map around the destination. The route searching system is to search and display a traveling route from a departure point to a destination, the information of which is inputted by the user.
In case of the prior topographical searching system and the route searching system, however, the information on the surroundings of the destination or a two-dimensional map on the route information from the departure point to the destination is provided. Accordingly, the cognitive faculty is reduced due to a disparate feeling between the map displayed by the system and an actual road, and the system may not provide the user with a sufficient traveling experience. In particular, it is difficult to communicate the accurate information on an overpass, an underground roadway, or a rotary by the two-dimensional map.
A prior car navigation system (CNS) guides a traveling route from a departure point to a destination through a two-dimensional map and a sound, depending upon a location of a vehicle during the drive.
Since the CNS provides the two-dimensional map, similar to the topographical searching system or route searching system, however, it is difficult to communicate the accurate information. In particular, if the eyes of the drive are focused on the CNS during the drive, the driver acts against the traffic regulations, as well as leading to hinder the safe driving. It is preferable for a driver to have an experience on the traveling route prior to the driving.
Furthermore, according to the prior art related to the topographical searching system, the route searching system, and the CNS, the technique using an actual photography provides not actual moving image reflecting the surroundings which is visually varied according to the traveling direction when traveling on a road, but a still image or a moving image obtained from a fixed camera, in order to guide a special point.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a virtual navigation system and method capable of realizing an actual environment by use of a moving image that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a virtual navigation system and method providing a moving image of a road, which a user actually experiences during the drive, as well as a two-dimensional map, to undergo the virtual navigation, such as traveling on a road, turning at a diverging point and a crossroad, traveling on a rotary, entry to an underground roadway, identifying of a location of an overspeed preventing protrusion, or the like, thereby inaccurately communicating the information as compared with the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a virtual navigation system and method using a moving image, in which even though an expensive CNS equipment is not installed in a vehicle, it is possible to have an experience of the virtual navigation through a personal computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile communication terminal, Internet or the like.
To achieve the object and other advantages, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a virtual navigation system using a moving image, the system comprising: input means for inputting a command information such as a departure point and a destination each related to a traveling route; traveling route estimating means for reading the traveling route from the departure point to the destination, which is inputted by the input means, from stored data to estimate an optimum traveling route; traveling route processing means for processing the moving image for a road and surroundings around the road of the traveling route estimated by the traveling route estimating means; information processing means for searching moving image data and spatial data each related to the road and the surroundings under control of the traveling route processing means; storing means for storing road data shown in a map, and the moving image data and the spatial data related to the road and the surroundings; and output means for displaying the moving image and the spatial data related to the traveling route transferred from the traveling route processing means.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of providing information of a virtual navigation using a moving image, to provide an experience of the virtual navigation on a route to be traveled, the method comprising the steps of: searching designated records around a road and a diverging point in a traveling route by an external input signal inputted a departure point and a destination, and generating a list of searched records; sequentially accessing to the records along the traveling route among the generated list; reading moving image data and spatial data each related to the road and a surroundings around the road, the data recorded in the accessed list; replaying the moving image data and the spatial data on a screen in proportion to a constant vehicle speed; and sequentially replaying the moving image for a next accessed record, if the replay of the moving image for the accessed record is completed, to continuously replay the moving image from the departure point to the destination; wherein a virtual traveling route from the departure point to the destination is provided by the method, and the moving image for the surroundings around the road and the moving image for change of the surroundings according to a vehicle speed are provided in a nearly similar to an actual circumstance, so that a user has the experience of the virtual navigation.
According to further another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of providing information of a virtual navigation using a moving image, to provide an experience of the virtual navigation on a route to be traveled, the method comprising the steps of: reading the moving image file and spatial data corresponding to the entire traveling route according to an external input signal in which a departure point and a destination are inputted, to generate one file; reading moving image data and spatial data each related to a road and a surroundings around the road from storing means, the data recorded in the file; and replaying the moving image data and the spatial data on a screen in proportion to a constant vehicle speed; wherein a virtual traveling route from the departure point to the destination is provided by the method, and the moving image for the surroundings around the road and the moving image for change of the surroundings according to a vehicle speed are provided in a nearly similar to an actual circumstance, so that a user has an experience of a virtual navigation.
According to the construction and process, the present invention is characterized in that by constructing an actual moving image for diverging points along a traveling direction, such as a crossroad, a rotary, an overpass, an underground roadway or the like, or all of traveling possible cases, and by searching and combining the moving image for the road from the departure point to the destination and the moving image for the traveling direction of the diverging point, the driver has an experience of the virtual navigation on the routed to be traveled.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.